thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flight
Flight is the advanced and evolved form of Levitation. Phoebe Halliwell's powers will evolve into this superior method of transportation at some time in the future. Description Flight, more commonly referred to as flying, is the ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at tremendous speeds and heights. Self-propelled flight is by far the fastest way to fly to one's desired destination without having to teleport all the way there. This power is superior to all other gravity defying powers; as such it automatically grants the user access to several other abilities: Levitation, Hovering, Floating and Rising. List of Users *Nymphs (through transformation or green mist) *Phoebe Halliwell (future power) *Leo Wyatt (With Wings from the Empyreal Sword) In the Comics Unnatural Resources Nymphs can fly by either surrounding or transforming the lower half of their bodies into clouds of green mist. The only known display of this type of flight came about in 2009, When Paige, equipped with a phosphorus cauldron, orbed to the Magic Community to collect little bits of magic from all the white magic practitioners in the realm, including: Nymphs. The Nymph Paige visited showed off this ability while she gave Paige some of her magic, the Nymph surrounded or transformed the lower half of her body into a cloud of green mist, and flew. It's worth noting that the cloud had leaves falling from it, indicating that the Nymph used the elements of nature to create it, which all Nymphs have power over. Family Shatters When Prue and Paige met it caused a disturbance in the Charmed Ones active powers causing them to go into an extreme form. For Phoebe, this meant that she could fly short distances, from San Fransico to Phoenix. Since this power was hightened at the time Phoebe has yet to get to this point naturally. The Power of 300 When Phoebe entered the dome, it revealed the true potential for her power to evolve into. This was what allowed her to fly with ease and lift both her sisters up into the air easily. However, Phoebe soon discovered that her power of Flight had yet to become unlimited. She therefore could only fly for short periods of time. Gallery Flight 7.png|A Nymph flying in Unnatural Resources Phoebe'sFirstFlight2.jpg.gif|Phoebe's first Flight in Family Shatters Phoebeflight5.jpg|Phoebe's true power The Power of 300 Phoebe's Future Power "The Dome magic let you tap into the point your powers will grow to" - Prue explaining to Phoebe why she is able to fly Users can lift themselves off the ground through sheer act of will or by rising one or both hands into the air: once airborne, he or she can self-propel through the air at tremendous speeds and in any direction he or she chooses. Besides transportation, the power is especially useful when conducting aerial reconnaissance, evading attacks or escaping capture. It is possible to carry others while flying, presumably this is limited to the strength of the flyer. For example, Phoebe Halliwell was able to carry two normal-sized adults with ease. Another good example of this feat was when a Genie stripped the power of Flight from a Dragon Warlock and granted it to her. When the Dragon Warlock came looking for his stolen power, Phoebe grabbed him and flew him out of the manor. She was able to sustain his weight with only one arm until she dropped him in a park. While inside the Nexus of The All, Phoebe became able to use her power to its full potential, allowing her to not only fly but was also able to carry Piper and Paige with ease. According to Prue, the dome let her tap into the point her power will grow to, but it will take some time for her power to grow to that level naturally. It should be noted that before her power grew into Flight, Phoebe flew on four different occasion using her own magic, each time was due to her Levitation power temporarily evolving. Control Natural flight takes time to learn, as one must first learn how to maintain balance and navigate while floating. Some users may also find landing difficult, and will mostly likely crash land a few times before they are able to land on their feet. However, people that naturally possess and use the power of levitation may not require training when their power evolves because they already have experience defying gravity. Since flight is activated by arm movements, one can find themselves accidentally ascending in the air by casually raising their arms. Phoebe'sFirstFlight2.jpg Phoebe can fly ultrasonically Speed Self-propelled and winged flight can match some forms of teleportation in speed like Orbing. However, a self-propelling flyer can fly much faster than someone using wings, as seen when Phoebe flew from San Francisco to Phoenix, Arizona in a blink of an eye. Phoebeflightlimit2 Phoebe discovers her power has a limit Limitations "Guess I can only fly for brief amounts of time."—Phoebe discovers her power has a limit. After Rennek's defeat, Phoebe took to the air to enjoy her power, but she quickly discovered that she could only use it for brief amounts of time. Prue said it will take some time for her power to reach the level of power she had experienced in the dome naturally. Category:Powers